jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by i love chocolat
Summary: début des Naruto shippuden:la déesse Amaterasu a était réincarné dans le corps d'une adolescente de notre monde et elle à bien décidé de se venger de l'akatsuki qui décime ces protégers,les bijuus,seulement on ne prévoit pas d'aimer un ex jinchuriki!


Bonjour tout le monde! Ça fait un moment maintenant que je voulais faire une fic alors après avoir cogité un moment j'ai mis au point le scénario et je me suis enfin lancé. Bon je reconnais le début ne donne peut-être pas très envie mais pour la compréhension du texte et la suite de l'histoire c'est très important alors SVP Prenez le temps de lire je vous promet que pour la suite lorsqu'il y aura besoin d'explication approfondie (comme il y en aura beaucoup besoin au début je pense) j'intervertirais moment d'action et d'explication, d'ailleurs chaque fois que le temps, le lieu, ou les personnages changeront je les sépareraient d ' une ligne et je préciserais. Donc pour l'explicitation le récit de notre mystérieux vieille homme se déroule, (par rapport al'ordre chronologique des événements) Au début des Naruto Shippuden dans le village de Kusa situé dans le pays de l'herbe, lui-même situé au Nord du pays du feu voila et merci de lire ma fic et de laisser des commentaires je mettrais bientôt la suite:)

* * *

«Il ya longtemps à la création de la Terre, existait deux dieux: Izanami, la première Femme, et Izanagi, le premier Homme. De leur union ils donnèrent naissance à trois autres dieux: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, et Susano, respectivement dieux du soleil, dieux de la Lune, et dieux de la tempête. Le temps passa et d'autre Dieux et Kamis virent le jour apportant aux humains toujours plus de connaissances et de richesses. Seulement voila, Les Dieux sont capricieux un différend arrive vite, c'est ainsi qu'entre le dieux de la tempête et sa soeur éclata une violente dispute. Amaterasu excédé par le comportement irresponsable et violent de son frère, qui n'amenait sur terre que conflits et pertes aux humains (auxquelles elle vouait Une affection profonde) décida de s'isoler à l'écart des dieux et des mortelles. Elle alla alors se réfugier dans une caverne céleste al'abris des regards indiscrets. De cette isolement suivi une grande panique autant chez les kamis que chez les humains: en effet, cette éclipse plongea le monde dans l'obscurité la plus totale en le privant de son soleil et de sa lumière divine.

Quoi! Il n'y avait plus de lumière du tout?! Mais alors comment ils fait ?

Sssshhhuutt! Tais-toi, nous on veut savoir la suite!

... Donc je disais:

... Les Dieux cherchèrent alors à l'en faire sortir à l'aide de divers artifices, dont un miroir et un joyau qu'ils fabriquèrent et accrochèrent à un arbre devant la caverne. La déesse consentit alors à sortir, restituant ainsi la lumière à la création. Banni du ciel pour ses actes, Susano arriva, au cours de voyages sur la terre, dans la province d'Izumo, qu'il délivra du Grand Serpent Yamata no Orochi. La queue du serpent abritait une épée qu'il offrit à sa soeur en guise de pardon. C'est ainsi que les trois trésors entrèrent en la possession de la déesse Amaterasu qui aujourd'hui est encore consideré comme le plus puissant des dieux et comme etant notre mère a tous ... Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Un long silence d'incompréhension parcourut la petite assemblé réuni devant le vieillard, avant que ne se mette à fuser les cris de réclamations de tous ses petits auditeurs.

«- Comment ça c'est tout?! Tu nous avez dis que tu nous raconterais l'histoire des ninjas, et toi tu te mets à nous parler de Dieux et de Kamis! C'est n'importe quoi!

- En plus on est plus des bébés et tes histoires de compte de fée ça nous intéresse pas. Comme si on croyait encore a toutes ces légendes! C'est que des histoires qu'on raconte aux petits pour leur faire peur! Alors on veut une histoire avec des ninjas!

- Quoi! Mais qui est tu pour parler ainsi avorton?! Moi je daigne vous enseigner les grands récits du livre sacré Kojiki, livre retracent toutes les péripéties de nos dieux et expliquant l'origine même de la vie et vous, vous osez me dire que ce ne que sont des sornettes!? Oses me dire que je suis un vieillard sénile pendent que tu y es! Pauvre innocent je vais t'apprendre à manquer de respect envers les dieux moi! »

Esquivant une Pichenette de la part du Grand père, le dit innocent revint au sujet qui lui tenait à cœur:

«- Et les ninjas alors?

- Patience, si vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, comment voulez-vous comprendre l'origine de ces guerriers? Si un jour vous voulez vraiment devenir ninja il vous faudra d 'abord apprendre ce qu'est la patience et le respect, surtout envers les Êtres Divins. »

Les enfants bien que les contrariés, écoutaient le vieille homme avec attention, buvant chacune de ses sages paroles. Bientôt la lumière se fit moins vive et l'horizon se teinta de couleur chaude annonçant que le soleil disparaissait, et que la nuit arrivait. Les enfants regarnirent leur maison se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain, comme a leurs habitudes devant Le Cerisier bénis, où ils venaient d'abandonner à ces songes, un grand père nostalgique contemplant ce charmant village du Pays de L'Herbe qu'était Kusa.


End file.
